Troublesome Masked 'Criminals'
by LunarCat713
Summary: A 'missing' scene I thought up. Picks up, not right after, the Green Hornet and Kato imposed themselves on poor Lenore. But she can easily hold her own, even against those two. Written in her point of view.


Lenore stopped halfway down the hall before heading back into the living room and leaned against the wall. She gripped the first aid kit under her arm to rub her hands over her face. It wasn't quite that late and yet it felt like a long night because she was exhausted. Arguments from the living room made her sigh heavily. _Those two_ were the reason her head felt like it was going to split. With a growl and a death glare she stomped into the living room, her very presence enough to shut up the two masked "criminals". She still couldn't believe these two idiots had decided to pull this off, and to involve her without her permission no less! Britt had better give her another raise if she was to be stuck as their mastermind.

"Oh, please, for the love of GOD stop complaining, Britt! We understand it hurts but your whining is _not_ helping and it's only annoying us." She stopped Kato's smug grin by holding the first aid kit right in front of his face forcing him to lean back to not get hit in the face. He took it from her and she turned to Brit and pulled the paper towels from his shoulder. She almost flinched back from all the blood because it was seriously grossing her out but the bullet wound needed cleaned as best she could get it. She turned to Kato to ask him to pull the sterilizing spray out but he was already holding it out for her. With a smile of thanks she took it and held it up to Britt's shoulder but the man jerked back.

"Now wait a minute! That's going to sting!"

"Well, duh! But the wound needs to be cleaned."

"Yeah, ok, fine, but hold on for a second so I can just- AAAAHHHHHH! Sonofabitch…"

Lenore ignored him and sprayed away, using up quite a bit of the can. She swore she heard a low laugh from Kato behind her but she didn't bother to scold him. As soon as she put the can down and turned to him he had the gauze pad held out for her. She raised a brow, impressed. He only quirked a quick smirk before rummaging around in the first aid kit again. She pressed the pad to the wound and half turned to Kato who stepped forward to help wrap Britt's shoulder. In no time the two had him patched up, as best they could, and loaded with pain killers and laid out on the sofa with a pillow and blanket.

He said nothing through the whole thing but now muttered a thanks before throwing the blanket over his face. Kato shook his head at his partner before sinking into the recliner in his own exhaustion.

"Don't fall asleep, yet, Kato. Your cheek needs cleaned, too." He frowned and put a hand to his cheek and flinched. She rolled her eyes, guessing he hadn't even realized it. She picked up the sterilizer and took a step towards him. Kato leaned back into the chair, eyeing the spray.

"Oh, come on! Why are you two being such babies about this?"

"Mine is not a gun shot wound, I don't need that. Just some peroxide."

"That'll still sting."

"But not as much as that."

Lenore groaned but set the can back down before grabbing the peroxide and a cotton ball out of the kit. She slapped Kato's hand away when he reached for it. She grabbed his chin and turned his head to the side before dabbing the cut. Kato flinched but didn't complain.

"Could I use your shower?" He asked a little uncertainly when she finished cleaning the cut.

Lenore laughed. "Yeah, totally. You two are filthy."

"Hey! We are not 'filthy', merely reeking of a hero's victory!" Britt's slightly muffled cry sounded from under the blanket. "And you two had better not be making eyes at each other while I'm out of commission here."

Kato rubbed the unwounded side of his face without comment before departing for the shower. Lenore, however, scoffed in offence.

"I don't make eyes at him! What is with you two?"

Britt pulled the blanket back so he could see her. "Alright, I'm sorry." Britt moved a bit to look down the hall to make sure Kato was out of ear shot. "But seriously, let's get real here. Who do you like?"

Lenore stared at him open mouthed. "Ex_cuse_ me?"

"Oh c'mon! It sounded like you two were making plans that once, and then just a few days ago I honestly thought a moment passed between us. So if you're _not_ interested in either me or Kato, then apparently you're just a minx! Or a cougar, whichever you prefer."

Lenore let out a huff of indignation and threw a cushion at Britt. "I am not _either_ of those things, thank you very much!"

Britt lowered his arm just enough to peek at her. "But still, you must prefer one of us over the other?" At Lenore's glare, which was very scary by the way, he quickly shut his mouth. He shrugged and changed the topic. "I'll need a shower, too."

"You can't, not with your shoulder wrapped up."

Britt waggled his eye brows at her. "Are you offering me a sponge bath?"

Lenore had enough of his playboy antics. She stormed out of the room, smacking his head when she passed. She ignored his cries of pain and slammed the door to her room. Finally, peace and quiet- for now. Britt did need a shower, but Kato could help him. Lenore chuckled at that thought. God, she needed sleep. She would, too, but wanted to make sure Kato and Britt were comfortable and had everything they needed first. She reluctantly opened her door again and headed to the hall closet. She pulled out extra pillows and blankets and turned around only to nearly run into Kato.

"Oh! Sorry. Go ahead." She let him pass first and couldn't help but slide her eyes up and down him. His hair was still dripping a bit, and he was wearing a white muscle tee and black boxers. While she wasn't interested in either of them, and seriously she wasn't, she could admit, but never to them, that they were hot. And boy did Kato have a hot ass. She somehow kept the grin off her face as she followed him back into the living room. She dropped her pile onto a chair and turned to the two men. Britt had put a hand out for Kato to pull him. Britt groaned as he sat up.

"Alright, Kato, since Miss Case here refuses to be of any help to my poor injured self, I need you."

Kato frowned and had a curious but confused look on his face. But that quickly disappeared when Britt looked towards the bathroom, down at his shoulder, then back up at Kato. Kato's eyes widened a bit as he took a few quick steps away from him.

"No."

"Oh, come on, please?"

"No."

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Britt looked back and forth between the two of them. Lenore couldn't help but feel a little bit of pity towards him. But she still wasn't helping him. She turned to Kato.

"I'll fill the tub and then you can help him undress. That's it."

Kato glared at Britt, who was trying to give his partner an innocent, pleading look. When Kato, looking like he'd regret it, growled out 'fine', Britt's face lit up.

"Thank you!"

Lenore tried to hide her smile as she passed them to fill up the tub. She filled it and went back into the living room. Kato grasped his arm around Britt's good one and pulled him up. They stayed like that, with Britt leaning against Kato a bit, until Britt got his balance.

"Aw! You two _are_ sweet together!" She smiled at them with as much enthusiasm she could muster up while they shot away from each other, Britt teetering just a bit. The looks on their faces were totally worth it. The hell they were putting her through, and were no doubt _going _to put her through, was avenged. Kato stiffly led the way to the bathroom with a pride-wounded Britt following. She allowed herself a small laugh before yelling after Kato to bring out his and Britt's dirty clothes to wash. She was preparing the washer when she heard Britt exclaiming loudly.

"What about my pants?"

Kato yelled back, "You're on your own!"

She was snorting with laughter when a slamming door sounded and footsteps found their way to her. She tried to keep a straight face, she really did, but the harassed look on Kato's face as he handed over their dirty, and slightly torn and burnt (how? She decided she didn't want to know) clothes to her wasn't helping. She let out a bark of laughter before gathering herself.

"I'm sorry, Kato, that's rude." She said seriously before laughing again. He just harrumphed before stalking into the living room. She started the washer with the clothes in it and headed after him. He was stretched out on the recliner tucking the blankets around him as if to shield himself from anymore harassment.

"I'm sorry I don't have another couch."

"That's fine. This'll do. Thank you."

Before she could say anything else Kato made himself comfortable against the pillows and threw the blankets over his head. She silently laughed, feeling a little victorious that she got to the sometimes, ok mostly, aloof man. She could admit she liked to see men squirm sometimes. What woman doesn't?

She went to her room and sat. There really wasn't anything to do. She taped her fingers against her knees for a while before grabbing a pad of paper and pen. She may as well do something useful and, knowing him, Britt wouldn't want to come up with a speech. Well a _good_ one anyways. But also knowing him he'd just disregard what she wrote. She shrugged and penned out some sentences he could use. Finally she heard the bathroom door open. She took the pad with her and went out.

"Jeez, take long enough?" She had to pause a moment to raise a brow at his rubber duck patterned boxers.

"I wasn't that long." He responded, ignoring her criticism of his choice of underwear.

"Longer than Kato."

"Well I'm not a super quick ninja, ok?"

Lenore rolled her eyes and handed him the pad.

"What's this?"

"For your speech."

Britt made a face but read through them anyways as he headed back to the couch. He nodded and tossed the pad on the coffee table before lying back against his pillow.

"How's the shoulder?" She asked seriously.

"Hurts like a bitch."

She nodded, but couldn't do anything about it. "Well, do you two need anything else before I get to bed?" She also addressed Kato, figuring he wasn't asleep yet. She heard a no from them both. "Alright, well I have my alarm set for five in the morning-"

"Five?" Britt exclaimed while Kato popped his head out.

"Yes, five, so you two can get back to your own house before too many people are about." Britt groaned but didn't argue. When neither said anything she bid them goodnight. She stopped by the laundry room to switch the load into the dryer before going into her bedroom and gratefully sinking onto her bed. She let out a slow sigh. It was going to be a long morning, she could tell.

Hopefully I was able to keep true to their characters and be as funny, or funny like, the movie was. Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
